Marauders Monthly
by Messrmarauder017
Summary: MPWW era, attempted prank planning, oblivious Sirius, slightly withdrawn Remus. I'm not sure I understand it myself.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Summary: MPWW era, attempted prank planning, oblivious Sirius, slightly withdrawn Remus. I'm not sure I understand it myself.  
  
Marauders' Monthly.  
  
James Potter was currently sat on the floor in the middle of the 6th year boys dorms with his legs crossed in an 'Indian' style. To his right, his best friend, fellow Gryffindor 6th year, fellow Marauder and Partner in Crime, Sirius Black was sat, or rather laid down on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and his legs crossed at the ankle, bent back in the air. Across from James, sat leaning back against one of the dorm room beds, was the smallest of their group. The boy, also a Gryffindor 6th year, fellow Marauder's to James and Sirius and although he didn't go much in the way for 'partner-in-anything', he was a good friend and had a few good, valuable traits in him. His name was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
At the moment James and Sirius were attempting to plan one of their 'Monthly' pranks. These Monthly pranks aren't like the pranks they play everyday; oh no. They hold their own significance in the grand scheme of things. Mostly the Marauders figure that anything going against their rival house Slytherin was to be held proudly significance in the grand scheme of things, but that's another show. The Marauders' Monthly is a big, impression making prank; no usual hair-colour changing, no shrinking potion- laced food; something big; something to look forward to.  
  
For the residence of Gryffindor house that is.  
  
So that's why James and Sirius were sat in the middle of the dorm room throwing idea's back and forth till they find something that is satisfactory. Peter puts in his Two-knuts worth too, offering small idea's that will either end up being absolutely fantastic, or incredibly dull. Usually it's the latter, but the smallest Marauder has his good days occasionally.  
  
It was after the 67th prank idea that James began to get frustrated. Sirius had become annoyed at 25 and Peter lost count at 30. The Potter heir growled in annoyance, raking a hand through his untameable hair. Grabbing his bottle of warm Butterbeer, he drank down half of it in three gulps.  
  
"Come on!" He tried to encourage the others. "We can't have done everything." Sirius shot James a withering look and turned back to nursing his butterbeer. "Padfoot! Wormtail! Come on men, think!" The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain ordered and the three spent the next hour coming up with a few possible ideas, one definite End-of-year prank and a number of everyday ideas.  
  
"What we need Prongs, is help." Sirius spoke up after a while of silence. James looked at his best friend and saw that the dark blue eyes were directed to the bed that James had his back to. Raising an eyebrow, the teen looked back over his shoulder and saw what Sirius had his eye on; Remus.  
  
*Remus! Gah! Now why didn't I think of him?* He mentally scolded himself for his lack of brain and turned around fully to face the bed Remus Lupin was currently residing on, his nose in a book leaned back against the headboard.  
  
Remus Lupin was the 6th year Gryffindor Prefect, fellow Marauder to James, Sirius and Peter and co-conspirator to a great number of their pranks. Remus was the prefect though, so he couldn't exactly go around and prank willy-nilly like his friends did, but he helped where and when he could. Normally when that time of the month rolled around, he was ready and waiting to lend a helping brain to the Marauders Monthly.  
  
This month however, he'd not bothered to come and assist his friends but they just thought that with Moony being, well, Moony, he had some form of homework to get done. So they'd left him to his own devices. Only right now, they were desperate.  
  
"Moony! Get your nose out of that book and help us damn it!" So it wasn't the most tactful approach, but it had worked before. But this time, it wasn't working. "Moony!" called the floor-ridden James, again, receiving no reply. Beginning to get tired of being ignored, James did what any self- respecting, attention seeking friend would do. He whined.  
  
"Mooonnnnyyyyy!" He called out. He'd drawn his friend's nickname out for five seconds; five long, loud, annoyingly irritating seconds. And still, Remus didn't move or show any outward sign that he'd even acknowledged James' presence in the room. "Remus! Remy! Moony!" He chanted. "We need you great brain to aid us in our quest for Slytherin bashing! It is your duty to help us!" and again, he received no reply.  
  
"We need your keen eye for finding out the faults and flaws that managed to worm their way into our plans." Sirius tried but got nothing. Both James and Sirius turned to Peter who just stared back at them with an 'if you two can't get through to him, what makes you think I can?' look.  
  
They sighed collectively sat in silence for a minute. Then suddenly, James' face broke into a wide grin that earned him curious glances from his two floor-ridden friends while Remus was quite content on carrying on reading.  
  
"Oh, Remussss..." James said in a sing-song voice, still grinning form ear to ear. "Either you get your pretty little face out of that book and come help us, or..." He paused a moment before continuing. "We'll lock you in a very small closet with no one but Sirius for company and absolutely nothing to do and no way to get out." No change. "For two days," Remus' head snapped up and his amber eyes glared at James, who was now sitting with a smug grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Alright!" The fourth Marauder exclaimed as he marked the page of the book he'd been reading and setting it on the bedside table before going down to join his friends. "Just no Paddy and Moony in a small closet." He sulked for the next five minutes at being disturbed, but soon joined in the planning.  
  
"I don't know whether to be insulted or what... I'm hardly that bad, am I Moony?" Sirius asked after a while. Remus fidgeted uncomfortably, red blush tingeing his cheeks beautifully. He avoided Sirius' eyes like one would do a Basilisk's. James just laughed, patting Remus on the back and winking at him reassuringly.  
  
"Padfoot; ever the oblivious one."  
  
~~~  
  
Shortness in the oneshot. I think I imagined I could write something a bit longer, but it sadly wasn't to be. Oh well, enjoy! Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


End file.
